Exclusive-OR (XOR) logic function is widely used in processors and memories. For example, XOR logic functions are used for comparing digital data for image processing, security operations, pattern recognition, error correction in memories, etc. XOR logic functions can be implemented using NAND and NOR logic gates as shown by logic gates 100 of FIG. 1 and 200 of FIG. 2, respectively. However, typical NAND and NOR logic gates are volatile logic gates that lose their output values when power is turned off to the NAND and NOR logic gates.